Do svidaniya, Big Brother
by Chiblets
Summary: Nekozawa one-shot; Read and Review?


A blond haired teenager with beautiful, sapphire blue eyes and practically flawless ivory skin that had probably never seen the light of day sat in a room that was unfamiliar to him while sipping on a cup of traditional Russian tea and tapping his foot to a tune unheard to anyone else. The fact that he didn't know exactly where he was didn't seem to bother him that much though. He actually seemed quite comfortable with the idea. Though no one could possibly understand why. But neither could he. Even the boy himself did not understand what comforted him about the room. There was nothing at all special about it. The walls were a bright white color that he wouldn't dare to put in his own home and the furniture was relatively simple. Nothing that fit his extravagant taste could be pinpointed in the room.

Umehito Nekozawa looked over the rim of his teacup at the young girl sitting just across from him. Her hair was also blond and her eyes were the same dark blue as his. The girl's hair hung in pigtails on the side of her head and her big blue eyes stared at him in wonder, as if she were meeting a celebrity of some sort. That, of course, was far from the truth. Any being who knew the heir to the Nekozawa name knew that he was no celebrity.

"Big Brother, are you ok?" the little girl spoke, giving him a worried look.

The boy blinked his eyes in confusion. Big brother? What was this girl saying? He couldn't possibly be her older brother. He didn't have any siblings. Or did he? He couldn't seem to remember anymore. Umehito seemed to be forgetting things more and more every day. Important things. "Who are you...?" he asked quietly, trying his very best to place the identity of the child.

She looked sadly into the contents of her teacup and teared up. The girl set the cup on the table and rubbed her eyes furiously, as if she didn't want him to see her crying. A pang of guilt hit him at the sight of the blond child. But what could he do? He didn't know her at all. Not her name, relation to him. Nothing.

"Y-you don't remember me...Big Brother...?" she choked up, letting her tears flow. Umehito set his cup down as well and stood, moving around the table and taking the child in his arms. "Big Brother, it's me... you know... you have to know. Please tell me you remember me."

Umehito shook his head and whispered softly, "I'm so sorry, but if I said I did... I'd be lying to you, dear."

The girl pulled away from him and jumped from her chair, running to the other side of the room. "Why don't you remember? I want... I want you to!" she shouted at him, glaring pitifully at him. "It's me! Kirimi! Your sister!"

The teenager took a good look at her and tried to comprehend what she was saying. Tried to remember. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. It seemed probable that he was this Kirimi's older brother, but he could not come to terms with that fact. It went over his head completely. Kirimi, who realized this, closed her eyes and cried silently to herself. The sight of this only made Umehito feel more down than he was. He slowly made his way to her, as if he were afraid she'd disappear if he approached her too quickly. And who knows? She very well might have. He didn't know and that frightened him, because he did not want her to leave.

"I'm sorry...Kirimi," he spoke in a voice close to a whisper. "I...I really cannot remember though. I'm trying. Is that...is that not enough for now?"

"Of course it's enough. We know you're trying, Umehito-kun," another voice spoke up suddenly. "She's just upset. That's all. Kirimi's still a little girl."

Umehito immediately turned in the direction of the voice and furrowed his eyebrows at an auburn-haired boy sitting in the chair he'd just left. Something about the boy tugged at his memory, but like with Kirimi, he couldn't remember anything about him. Maybe he was another relative? It was likely.

"And you are?"

The redhead chuckled and smiled kindly at him. "You don't remember me either, I see. I'm Kaoru Hitachiin. Does that ring a bell?"

Hitachiin... the teen thought, frowning at the familiarity of the surname. He definitely wasn't family. That was obvious to him. So was Kaoru possibly a friend of his? Or something of that sort? That must be it. "It sounds familiar...,"

"Well... it's a start. Umehito-kun, I'm your boyfriend," Kaoru said and rose from the seat to stand in front of him. The redhead took his hands and placed a kiss on his cheek.

The Dark Prince felt heat rise to his face at the boy's actions, but he couldn't deny that he liked the feeling. He had a boyfriend. Now this was a piece of information that he really couldn't grasp. He was a normally withdrawn person. He never thought it possible that he would have someone even close to a boyfriend. This was almost too good to be true. There had to be a catch here.

"Boyfriend...? Is this real?" Umehito asked timidly, freeing one of his hands so he could touch Kaoru's face. "It can't be."

Kaoru looked as though he had been offended for no more than a brief moment before he flashed the boy a smile. "It's a real as you want it to be. I promise. You can trust me, and your sister over there."

Umehito paused and nodded as if he understood. He intertwined his fingers with Kaoru's and reached out for Kirimi's hand as well. Smiling, he walked with them back to the table and sat with them. "I'm quite content here...with you two. Even though I don't remember you... somehow, you both seem to tug at my memory. So maybe soon, I'll remember you. I can only hope."

Kirimi and Kaoru exchanged a knowing glance and nodded. "I'm sure you will. Only time will tell," they said simultaneously.

Umehito sipped again at the tea that was growing cold and sighed contently to himself. Everything was so peaceful here to him. He'd never felt so happy. At least, he couldn't remember being so happy. He felt complete. That was all he could ask for. He had his little sister and boyfriend here with him. It was only too bad they were an illusion.

An illusion.

As if something broke inside the boy, his eyes widened and hand shook violently. Illusion. It was all an illusion! Tea spilled over the rim of the cup and splashed onto the surface of the white cloth covering the table. And soon after the cup fell to the floor, shattering into rather large pieces on the padded floor. Kaoru and Kirimi looked at him, their expressions both worried and fearful. The redhead jumped up and reached out to grab Umehito's hand, but was smacked away by the boy instead.

"Stay away from me! You're not real!" he screamed and sent a glare at Kaoru, who was already fading off. "Get out of here!"

The boy clutched at his head and squeezed his eyes shut, grinding his teeth together, just waiting for the illusion to end. He dared to crack his eyes open and was horrified to see the little girl who claimed to be his sister standing in front of him, her eyes wide. Umehito stumbled back and pushed her back, screaming. Tears filled the little girl's eyes once more as she walked toward her older brother slowly. The teen shook his head vigorously, fear lit in his sapphire eyes. He grabbed a chair and held it above his head, his breathing becoming ragged.

"Big Brother... don't do it..." the hallucination squeaked out, tears staining her cheeks.

Umehito brought the chair crashing down and the illusion disappeared as soon as it sliced through her. The white chair's legs broke upon hitting the floor and the teen was starting to feel suddenly very, very angry. He looked up at the white ceiling and balled his fists. Umehito picked up the broken chair and threw it across the room at one of the padded walls. He lifted the table as well and tossed it at the same wall, seeming determined to break through it. Before he could attempt to grab another one of the chairs, two people unknown to him took hold of his arms and tried to hold him in place. Umehito gasped and struggled against them, yelling out every curse he knew. These people were not going restrain him.

"What's wrong with Big Brother...? Who was he talking to...?" Kirimi Nekozawa asked from an observatory overlooking the padded room.

Kaoru Hitachiin watched sadly as the two doctors tried to restrain his boyfriend. It broke his heart to see Umehito in such a state. "Your big brother is just very sick. He was seeing things, Kirimi."

"Will he ever get better...?" she spoke in a quivering voice and looked at the Hitachiin with such innocence that it broke him even more. He didn't know if he should lie to her, or just tell her the truth.

The redhead turned away from the scene below him and knelt in front of his lover's younger sister. "Kirimi, I don't know. Right now, it doesn't seem like it. But we have to hope for him. Alright? That's the best we can do. If we lose hope, then he'll never get better. The doctors are trying to treat him. We have to stand back and pray that he'll make it through. Do you understand?"

Kirimi sniffed and nodded, her blond bangs covering her face as she bent her head. Tears that she could no longer hold back streamed down her face. This was a lot for a four year old to take in. Kaoru knew that. So he did what he felt in his heart was right. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on him. He wasn't going to tell her not to cry. Because he was crying himself. Kirimi clung to him and poured out the sadness in her soul.

"I w-want him to get...get better... so...so I'll hope a millions times for him!" she muttered and rested her head on Kaoru's shoulder. "He's gonna get better... he has to. Big Brother promised he'd play with me..."

"H-he will too. He will. Let's get going... you s-shouldn't see your brother like this," Kaoru whispered and picked up the child. He glanced at Umehito for a moment and was thankful to see that he had been calmed down and sleeping now. The Hitachiin took a deep breath and rubbed the tears off of his face before looking straight ahead and starting to walk off.

Umehito's younger sister looked at her sleeping brother over Kaoru's shoulder and blinked back another wave of tears. Doing the best she could to keep the quiver out of her voice, she spoke the last six words she would ever say to her brother again, "Do svidaniya, Big Brother... I love you!"


End file.
